bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thumper
The "thumper" is a powerful turret that has high damage, a decent fire rate and splash, however it's quite expensive. From this splash 4 seeking progectiles emit from each corner, these act like an x/1 ninja monkey shot (these deal damage equal to 1/5 of the main shot. The initial shot upon impact with a bloon will make a fairly slowly expanding blast ring, this deals fairly consistant damage whilst it's there, and once it has expanded as much as it can it retracts, still doing constant damage to bloons. Base stats A high powered tower that fires odd but deadly shots. Damage: 5 Splash radius: slightly less than that of a bomb tower. Splash damage: 1 per second of exposure ROF: Slow. Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 5,000 ?/1: Internal monitoring Through an improved processor and internal system the Thumper is capable of faster reloading and camo detection. Damage: 5 (7 if 1/1) Splash radius: Slightly less than that of a standard bomb tower. Splash damage: 1 per second of exposure (1.5 if 1/1) ROF: Medium (Medium/high if 1/1). Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: Yes, standard. Seeking?: Yes Cost: 2,500 ?/2: Improved magnets A modification to the internal magnets allow for the progectile to be significantly accelerated, for a damage boost and it makes the progectile more likely to hit. Damage: 8 (10 if 1/2) Splash radius: That of a standard bomb tower. Splash damage: 2 per second of exposure (2.5 if 2/1) ROF: Medium (Medium/high if 1/1). Progectile speed:Medium/fast Range: High Camo detect?: Yes, standard. Seeking?: Yes Cost: 3,000 ?/3: Advanced detection system. A massively improved detection system gives a massive range boost and the ability to target Dark Shielders. Damage: 8 (10 if 1/3) Splash radius: That of a standard bomb tower. Splash damage: 2 per second of exposure (2.5 if 3/1) ROF: Medium (Medium/high if 1/3). Progectile speed:Medium/fast Range: MASSIVE Camo detect?: Yes, Advanced. Seeking?: Yes. Cost: 10,000 ?/4: Extended charge More batteries mean you can get more charge into your shots. Also if you let the shot charge for longer you get even more power! Damage: 50 (54 if 1/4) Splash radius: Almost that of a 3/2 bomb tower! Splash damage: 10 per second of exposure (11 if 4/1) ROF: VERY slow (Very slow if 1/4). Progectile speed: Very fast Range: MASSIVE Camo detect?: Yes, Advanced. Seeking?: Yes. Cost: 40,000 1/?: Efficient wires More efficient wires and other components allow for more energy to be put into the progectile, meaning more damage and ROF! Damage: 7 (10 if 1/2) Splash radius: slightly less than that of a standard bomb tower. Splash damage: 1.5 per second of exposure. ROF: Slow/medium. Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: No (Yes if 1/1) Seeking?: Yes Cost: 2,500 2/?: Dual cannon A far more stable setup means the barrel can generate and sustain a 2nd shot! Damage: 7 (10 if 1/2) Splash radius: slightly less than that of a standard bomb tower. Splash damage: 1.5 per second of exposure. ROF: Slow. Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: No (Yes if 2/1) Seeking?: Yes Cost: 20,000 3/?: Reduced charge: It uses the same methods of ?/4 except instead of delaying the ROF for more damage, it uses the extra charge to "increase" the ROF but slightly reduced damage. Damage: 4 (7 if 3/2) Splash radius: Slightly less than that of a standard bomb tower. (that of a standard bomb tower if 3/2) Splash damage: 1 per second of exposure. (1.25 if 3/2) ROF: Very fast. Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: No (Yes if 3/1) Seeking?: Yes Cost: 7,500 4/?: Quad barrel The 2 shots can be broken down into 4 shots! Damage: 4 (7 if 4/2) Splash radius: Slightly less than that of a standard bomb tower. (that of a standard bomb tower if 4/2) Splash damage: 1 per second of exposure. (1.25 if 3/2) ROF: Very fast. Progectile speed: Slow Range: High Camo detect?: No (Yes if 4/1) Seeking?: Yes Cost: 25,000 Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers